Challenge
by Dya-otaku
Summary: Tezuka hates Fuji very much, he wants to crush him. In the opposite Fuji wants to be the most important person for Tezuka. What would he gonna do? TezukaxFuji.OishiXEiji
1. Chapter 1

Challenge  
  
Hi everyone, this is my first fic. I love Tenipuri so much and TezuFuji pair, so I want to make a story for them. I make Seigaku into Senior High School, and this story is a little bit AU. Please don't mind about the grammar, I know I'm still bad at it T_T . Just read it and tell me what do u think about this fic. Onegai ne..^_-  
  
Disclaimer: Tenipuri is NOT mine eventhough I want Fuji so much T_T  
  
I still remembered, a year ago. Everything started here. Our first time seeing each other, when my eyes meet that blue orbs. I know that I had fallen for you. That time, I was in the middle complicated situation. My family was broke, I had no place to go, no wonder I would go, It's completfully blank minded, heart full with such great hatred and jealousy of other's sturdy with their relative.  
  
But, not like me. You just same with them, have a perfect family. Someone would be there for you when you need it. Your face always full with bliss and tranquility smiles. And that's it. That's all made me felt a great envious. From our first sight seeing, I had a desire to annihilate the smile that you would always give it to whoever would pass you. I hate you so much, you who had a better condition than me. We are so much diverge. Like grease and water. How I want to torture you and rip it into fragments.  
  
And I just couldn't understand, why you still could smile like that. I had sore you very often, in the class, in the club, and wherever we met. You didn't cried after all. You just said that thing.  
  
"Tezuka, you must learn more terrific way to beat me, I know you'd never serious to irritate me. Because, you don't have any longing to hurt me, isn't that so?"  
  
That's it, the word that spilled from that rosy lip. You didn't fear of me. Instead, you provoked and challenged me to another competition. And to be honest, I admire of your boldly demeanor. I was really astonished. No one had ever mentioned such audacious thing to me, The Ice King. Now, I wonder what I must to do for today's mistreating. I've thought so hard, way to make you cry and knell under my heel. Fuji Shuusuke, just you wait for the next defiance. I drew a sly grin on my wicked face.  
  
"Still thinking a way to defeat me?"  
  
A soft voice snapped me from my thought. I turned my body to face him. Indeed, it's him. The great prodigy, Fuji Shuusuke. His usual smile, a sweet one, always adorned that innocent face. Yeah, for some people he liked an angel. But, I know he IS NOT innocent as other always thought about his goody behavior. He is an angel with a black wings. He did that entire good thing just to cover the truth of his personality. Behind that smooth smile, who knows that he's a sly person?  
  
"I just think maybe this time I can have my victory." I smirked roughly.  
  
"Well.I can't wait to see it." He drew an evil smile. Another provoke. his defy make my hatred more and more.  
  
The bell rang loudly, I saw everyone head to their class. And in a second there is no one around us. He sighed and walked to our class. As about three steps he turned his body and smiled to me.  
  
"Homeroom is about to start. If you want me to see you with ashamed face standing in front of the class, just keep daydreaming there. It'll be a sweet victory for me. A wonderful captain of Seigaku's Tennis Club is being punished, standing in front of the class. What a shame." He grinned.  
  
"Huh.. I don't think that stupid thing is still valid for a high school student." I frowned.  
  
"Wanna bet?" He started a challenge. I shrugged and stepped my feet toward class.  
  
"Then let's go"  
  
When we arrived in front of our class, I took the doorknob and open it slowly. I startled, my eyes widen while I saw a figure standing right ahead us. My mind was blank. All I could think is how can I lose again this time. I saw a victory grimace plastered at that smooth face. Again..  
  
"Ne, Tezuka. I'm right, aren't I?" He grinned happily.  
  
"Yeah, coz you knew that today's homeroom would be started by Ryuzaki sensei, right?" I glared madly at him. I felt so dumb. Me, the great captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu is being punished. It's right here, in front of the class. What a great view. Standing dumbfully with this jerk. Yeah, afterall, he's being punished too.  
  
"Definitely, I know it. And it's your fault to forget it. It was announced yesterday, that Ryuzaki sensei would replace Asato sensei for a while. How could you forget such thing Tezuka. Whereas, you're not a gramps, right?" He mocked me.  
  
"Oh well..Urusei na! Fine. You win!" I shouted at him loudly.  
  
"Tezuka, keep quiet. Why you just can't stand there silently?" Ryuzaki sensei shouted at me with her fussy tone. I herd everyone inside giggled. I just wanna kill them all.  
  
"Satisfied?" I bulged my eyes to him who chuckled crazily. This brat. If I have a dagger at my hand now, surely I'll stab him. What a bad day! This is the worst in my life. The worst of my defeated. I swear I'll make him sorry for this.  
  
"Gomen..gomen..I just felt amused. Don't get mad, Tezuka." He patted his hand around my shoulder. I refused it and glared at him.  
  
"Don't touch me! You're irritating." I said harshly, I'm so upset. He dared to hurt my feeling and my pride, right here in the chest. It just liked a knife torn it into pieces. When I just want to open my mouth to tell him how I hate him, and the other hatred that always kept in my heart, I saw him looked at me forlornly. Those eyes stared at me. They're full with remorse.  
  
"I.I'm sorry Tezuka, I didn't know that you'll be this angry. You know, it just a joke." He said in sad eyes. But I wouldn't be tricked again. I knew it's a lie. He's a big liar. After he said that thing with his remorse face, he thinks I would feel sympathy. I knew he's just a damn person who laughs at my back, for all his victory after all. I've made up my mind. I'll do anything to make him regret more than this, more than humiliation that he had ever gave to me. I'll make him cry all the rest of his life.  
  
"Shut up! Don't you dare to touch me again." I said it fiercely.  
  
The silent overwhelmed us in a second. He didn't make any move or noisy even a bit. And it was really quiet in the corridor. I just looked to the window, stared at the blue sky. I don't want to face him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fuji POV  
  
Tezuka, Why did you said that thing? Did you really hate me that much? You didn't know how I tried so hard to stand calmly after you said that cruel thing. My body was tremble greatly. I didn't intend to humiliate you. I just wanted us acted like usual mate. We've been known since a year ago. And after that long time you still didn't want to give me a chance to know you more. I really know nothing about you. I always want to be your friend. It seem you liked to be alone by yourself. Everyone said that you're a stern student. You didn't want anyone get close to you. I really want to know about you, Tezuka. I know you're not like others always thought badly about you. I know there's something had made you became like this.  
  
"Nya Fuji." I startled as I heard Eiji's voice woke me from my thought. I didn't know since when he sit in front of me. Yeah, it's usually for him came to my class every lunchtime. I blinked my eyes, waited for him continued his word. His mouth is still full of onigiri. I think he's really starving.  
  
" I heard that you and (chew) buchou are punished by Ryuzaki sensei this morning, (chew) is that right?" He said with curiosity eyes. I just nod and keep eat my sukiyaki.  
  
"Looks like this hot news had been spread." I chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, everyone along the corridor, whenever I go just talk about this thing." He sighed deeply. "How can a great prodigy and our famous trouble maker buchou standing in front of the class just because of their lateness. Don't you feel embarrass?" He added.  
  
"Umm. Well, I don't think so. I think it's wonderful. It's rare to find such thing like this, ne?" I smiled. I saw him sighed again and patted his forehead.  
  
"Mattaku Fuji, you're so weird. Even Tezuka would kill anyone who mention that thing next to him."  
  
I stopped chewed after Eiji mention that name.  
  
"You know Fuji, I saw him glared fiercely to anyone who talked about it in his back, I never saw him like that. He just looked so horrified." He trembled and continued chewed.  
  
"It's my fault."  
  
"Nani? But what have you done?" Eiji bulged his eyes.  
  
"I betted with him. I betted that if we late attend the homeroom sensei would punish us by standing there." I paused. Eiji kept stared at me. "Then..?"  
  
"I knew that Ryuzaki sensei would teach us, and you know, it's possible we would be that way if it Ryuzaki sensei, don't you think so, Eiji? I mean Ruzaki sensei is funny one and would treat us like that. You know it just for joke. I didn't mean to hurt his feeling. I just want to tease him Eiji, I.." I stopped. I didn't know what I must to babble again.  
  
"Fuji, it's not your fault. You just want to joke with him, ne? I didn't think it's worse." Eiji cheered me.  
  
"But he is really mad, I could sense his hatred to me. He surely hates me now, Eiji." I felt tears going to fall from my eyes, but I tried to manage it. I shouldn't cry. But, my heart ached a lot. I dislike this feeling. How could I be this mushy?  
  
"Betsuni." Eiji shook his head. "Do you remember, Fuji? When he transferred to this school, he's really a bad student, he always did many trouble things and tortured everyone. But after a year past he changes a lot now, he never did that bad thing anymore, although there's still a bit mess. He became our captain afterall, he's really an excellent player, right? I think you're the one who changed him." He said.  
  
"Oii, guyz. What are you talking about?" I saw Oishi come to us. He patted Eiji's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing Oishi. Have you eat?" Eiji smiled sweetly to him. They're really a golden pair. No matter what, they're so perfect together. I felt a bit jealous to see their harmonic correlation. If only. If only Tezuka and I.  
  
"So why you left me Eiji? You didn't wait for me, you vowed that we would lunch together." Oishi scowled.  
  
"Gomen Oishi. When I heard that gossip I rushed here, and I forgot you." He sniggered saw Oishi scowled like that. I just laughed while Oishi get upset, it's unique to see his unusual expression. I saw Eiji looked relieve, maybe he's glad that I could laugh like usually.  
  
"Oishi, why don't you ask our prodigy about his punishment. You know, it seems he enjoy it." Eiji blinked his eyes to me. I just chuckled when Oishi saw me in staggered and waited for my comment in bizarre face.  
  
"Eiji it just a joke, you know jodan na. However, of course I felt ashamed." I chortled. "And you Oishi, don't see me like that. I feel embarrass, you know?"  
  
"No, Fuji. Of course not." He smiled and sat beside Eiji. "I just met Tezuka in canteen when I want to looked for you Eiji." He turned to Eiji and the acrobatic player nodded curiously. I felt my chest throbbed." Then?"  
  
"Then I came to him, and we've lunch together. He just looked so mad, you know Tezuka always looked like that everytime. But this time it's different. He ate with irate face. And the worst when a bunch of 2nd grade male student mentioned that 'punishment' thing without notice Tezuka was around them, He became raged. He almost punched one of the most strident. If I didn't endure him, I don't know what would happen." I just stiffen as Oishi said it. Tezuka mad. He's mad. MAD. I could think nothing. Never I suspect he'll be mad like this.  
  
"Fuji..Fuji.?" I snapped as I heard Eiji's voice. They looked at me anxiously.  
  
"Fuji..daijoubu ka?" Eiji called me once again.  
  
"Iie..I'm fine." I smiled to them.  
  
"Then why you don't reply while I called you? And you look pale." He looked at me suspiciously. Maybe he realized that I started to think about Tezuka again.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Really." I convinced them. I felt guilty to make them worry for me. I see him still look at me in hesitation.  
  
"Um..I think you guys should get back. Class is about to start." I suggested.  
  
Oishii sighed and stood up reluctantly. "Eiji, let's go, we can continue it later." Eiji looked at him and nodded. He settled his bentou.  
  
"Fuji, don't think about it hardly. I said it once more it's NOT your fault. We'll talk about it later, ne..?" He smiled.  
  
"Un.. see ya at club." I smiled calmly. And I saw Eiji and Oishii blinked at me confusedly.  
  
"Fuji, there's no club today. Do you forget it?" Eiji said.  
  
"Ohh.." I started to laugh. "Yeah, I forget."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N : So how??? Is it bad??? Huaa I'm so ashamed. I'm sorry if I made Tezuka so bad.  
  
Please100x review it, I need your comment about this fic, OK? To shuu chan, doumo arigato gozaimasu for all your support for me. Why don't you send your fic too? I like your story, you know? But I hope you write about Tezufuji, they're perfect couple, right? ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Huuuaa, finally the chap.2 is up *sighed of relieve* ^^ I'm so sorry if this chap took a long time *100x bows* T_T I'm kinda busy with my new campus, and I just had an ill. I must spend my time in bed all the day. It's really boring _ Thanks for all the review. Love you all ^^  
  
******************  
  
Tezuka walked to school indolently. It's just like he want to skip today. He felt dizzy to hear them talked about that stupid punishment. Liked hell. Everyone muttered it at him back. He knows that they laugh of his foolishness.  
  
' It's all because of him. HIM. Yeah, who else? If it's not that jerk. FUJI.' He grumbled. He saw the prodigy's victory smile flutter in his thought. That annoyed smirk. 'He must be the one who enjoy this all. I hate myself so much. Why do I can't find a way to repay all of my defeat? Why do I can't make him suffer? I'm so stupid.' He cursed him self and kicked the can in front of his feet harshly.  
  
He entered the school gate and looked around. It's so quiet and there's just a school keeper smiled at him respectfully and some students doing their daily activities. He walked slowly to the locker room. While he want to go to his locker he saw a girl standing in front of Fuji's locker with nervous face. Her long hazel hair fluttered blown by wind. Tezuka saw her still stared the locker hesitantly and she held a pink envelope. After a minute past finally she put it into Fuji's locker and ran from that room hurriedly.  
  
Tezuka slanted his head. A grimace drew from that stoic face. He walked to Fuji's locker and stared it. Tezuka turned his body as to see there's no one around him. Without any hesitation He try to open it harshly. He banged and hit it. But the lock is really sturdy. There's no way he can shatter it. He sighed and tried to think the other way.  
  
"Hmm.." Tezuka smirked and groped his bag. The dire smirk widen as he found a small clip. It made from iron and very fervent. That little thing has much useful. Tezuka had used it since back then. But now, never he did it again. Quickly, he start to open it, with the usually method, slowly but sure. No lock that he never could break it. As he heard a soft 'click' voice he opened it and found that pink one. A cagey idea came through his thought. Tezuka grinned viciously. 'Sure.this time I'll see your beaten face. You'll see how I'll torment you and vanish your fake smile.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohayou Fuji." A cheerful voice called him from behind. Fuji turned his body. He saw Eiji walked to him and waved his hand. He smiled to the acrobatic player.  
  
"Ohayou Eiji, you look genki today."  
  
"Souka? But I don't think so. Don't you know that today Inui will give us his new formula juice? I can't imagine what will happen if I drink that nasty stuff. Just think about it have make me queasy." He shivered and shook his head.  
  
"I don't understand why do you guys didn't like Inui's juice. I think it's really tasty. And it have many advantages for our body." He said. The scarlet hair boy just sweatdrop after hear it.  
  
"Geez Fuji, you're the one who couldn't be understand. How can you say that terrible stuff tasty?? It's really disguuustiiing, you know that?? Although it's made from vegetable or the other thing that I don't know the ingredient, I won't drink it. Zettai yada!!" He babbled loudly. The tensai just smiled.  
  
"O yeah.." Eiji clapped both his hand. Suddenly he remembered about something. Fuji still with his eyes closed, slanted his head and waited for the other boy to continue his word. "Nani??"  
  
"Saeki will come to school today ne? Did he call you?" He asked.  
  
"No, he didn't call me. How do you know that he'll be back today?" Fuji stared at his best friend in curiosity. Saeki didn't call him even once. All he knows that Saeki just go to Hokkaido for one or two days. He must attend his obaachan's funeral. And this is the third day. Still, Saeki hasn't contacted him. 'Maybe he's still sad about his obaachan's death.' He thought.  
  
"Iie, I just think he will be back today, that's it. Because next week the regular match will be performed. If he didn't take a part he would be out of regular, it would be so pity for him, you know, he's very good player." He said. Fuji keep stared him and laughed lightly.  
  
"That's impossible. He'll be back. I'm sure. He always wants to be a regular, and I don't think that he wants be out of regular that easily. He won't let it happen."  
  
The cheerful boy nodded and patted Fuji's shoulder. "Yeah you're right. You know him very well ne?" He winked his left eyes. The brunette boy just shrugged and chuckled. They entered the school gate and saw everyone inside busy with their activities. Some of the student greeted them. When they want to go to their class they saw Ryoma and Momo chatted at the side of stairway. They looked like very busy with their conversation.  
  
"Ohayou Momo, Ochibi. What are you guys talking about nya?" Eiji greeted them cheerfully. Momo and Ryoma turned away just to find out their senpai had stood beside them.  
  
"Ohayou Eiji senpai, Fuji senpai. E~ nothing, we're just talk about today's training." Momo answered. "Demo.." He stopped. His expression changed and looked more serious.  
  
"What..?" Fuji and Eiji asked curiosity.  
  
"Ano. Fuji senpai, have you know about that letter thing?" Ryoma asked hesitantly. Fuji blinked his eyes, didn't understand about Ryoma's question.  
  
"No, what is it?" He asked. Ryoma and Momo just stared each other a moment.  
  
"Have you passed the boarding announcement?" Momo asked once again. Fuji just shook his head. He doesn't understand what the hell have happened. Is there a terrible thing about him?  
  
"Today when Ryoma and I passed it, we saw much student assemble around it. And we saw there's a letter, love letter exactly. It was hung there, and it's for you Fuji senpai." Momo explained it. The tensai still in silenced. He couldn't get what his underclassmen have said.  
  
"I don't understand." He spoke.  
  
Momo and Ryoma sighed and explained everything they have find out, that when they passed the boarding announcement they saw a stir, they saw there's a letter hung there, a pink letter with red ink written there, words full with confession of love.  
  
"I just felt pity of the girl, she cried when she saw it. And that time the other girl there glared at her furiously. I think they're mad at her coz of that letter." Momo ended his explanation. Fuji just stiffened, didn't know what he want to say.  
  
"That's so mean! Who did it?" Eiji growled, he's so pissed after hear it.  
  
"Well, we don't know. I'm mad too. That bastard who had done this is a heartless person. How can that shit played with other's feeling?" Momo cursed, the youngest boy just nodded, agreed with his senpai's words. Eiji stared at Fuji. His face looked serious. Looks like he thinking of something. Eiji knows Fuji have many fanatic fans, and they always chased that prodigy, much girls and possible for boys confess their feeling toward him. He's so beautiful, smart and charming. No one in this school dislike him, everyone love Fuji.  
  
"It's already 7 o'clock. Morning practice will be start soon. I think we should go now senpai." Momo said after noticed his black sportwatch.  
  
"Yeah you're right." Eiji spoke. He turned his face to Fuji who still looks thought hard about something. "Fuji, are you alright? We must go now."  
  
Fuji lifted his face. He smiled and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looked at the empty spot beside him. 'Where is he now? Is he skipping?' He thought. Tezuka wasn't there. It's strange. He never skips again since a half year ago. Fuji knows he always skip the lesson that he didn't like, but this is the chemistry subject that he always have an excellent mark. Tezuka is a smart student. No subject that he didn't good in it. If he studied more serious maybe he'll pass Fuji in school rank. Until now Fuji is still the no.1 in Seigaku.  
  
Fuji couldn't concentrate on the subject, his mind drove to this morning occasion. He just couldn't understand why and who the hell have did the entire cruel thing. And at that time he just could think of one person. He just didn't know why he thinks that person capable to do that. Tezuka.he thought that the stoic captain's the one who have a desire and the one who could do this. The desire to ruined that brunette. 'NO!!' He shook his head. 'He wouldn't do this mean thing. I shouldn't think so.' He convinced himself. He looked away at the window, stared at the azure sky. 'Tezuka..anata wa doko ni?'  
  
After an hour past, the bell rang. Fuji rushed out of his class. He tried to search Tezuka. He wanted to meet that buchou. 'He must be at that place.' He thought. Then, he walked to the tennis courtyard direction. Tezuka always be there everytime he wants to skip and need to be alone. It was behind the sport stuff storeroom. That place was so quiet and almost the entire student didn't notice it. Fuji remembered when he found that place. It was so coincidence. That time he was practice his tennis, to perfect his triple counter. When he swung his racket and because of his hit is too sturdy, the ball went to the back of the storeroom path. And he heard an 'ouch' voice followed with cursed. Then he approached to the voice direction. He asked to himself, did his ball struck that person? And he found that person held his ball firmly. It was Tezuka! That time he looked very upset. And from there Fuji knew Tezuka always spend their time at that place. Because no one be able to disturb him. From there too their competition started. He chuckled when he remembered how Tezuka cursed him that time, when he frowned, and when they're mocking each other. It was really fun for that tensai.  
  
When that prodigy almost arrives to that place, he heard someone called his name. It's girl's voice. Fuji saw her walked toward him with timid expression. She smiled to the brunette. Fuji wondered who is she. He never saw her before. Not even the class or in the club.  
  
"Ano.sumimasen.Fuji senpai.." She said after took a deep breath. Her face became flushed when Fuji nodded and smiled at her friendly.  
  
"Yes.?"  
  
That girl became more nervous. She seems hesitant and her slim body trembled so hard.  
  
"A.ano..I'm Yamashita Aki from 2-C." She stuttered and bowed her head. She avoids seeing that prodigy's eyes. She doesn't have any courage to face Fuji's gaze. Fuji just waited her. He confused to see that girl's strange behavior.  
  
"I.I'm sorry for t...that letter Fuji senpai.I." She said it panicky. Fuji startled. So this is the girl who made that letter.  
  
"I.I'm so sorry if that letter had disturb you. R..really..I don't know.I mean. I didn't intend to display it there. I."  
  
"I think it's fine Yamashita san. You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault." Fuji tried to calm her. She looks very shocked. Fuji felt pity of her. Momo is right. That one who has caused this all is a heartless person.  
  
"All that I know is.that letter must be at your locker, but..I.I.found it..hung there.." She continued.  
  
Suddenly they heard clap voice from behind. Fuji turned his slender body and he saw Tezuka is standing there with horrified grimace.  
  
"Wow..That was touching. You are a brave girl. Although that stupid letter have made our beloved tensai felt annoyed. But you still dare to chase him." Fuji saw that wicked face drew a smirk. He could think of nothing. He just can be stone when he saw that expression.  
  
"You.It's you who did this all.." Yamashita pointed her hand to Tezuka. This times her expression full with anger and hatred. Her eyes become watery.  
  
"Well, I just want to help you to give it to the right person. You must be thanked to me. Furthermore, have you ever think will he accept your love? Will someone like him, the MOST popular in Seigaku will accept you?" He paused. "You must know from the beginning that the answer is NEVER. You're moron." He mocked and laughed badly.  
  
Fuji bulged his eyes in shock. He still disbelief with everything he had already heard. Tezuka's laugh make Yamashita can't bear her feeling anymore. She ran from that place in teary eyes.  
  
"Yamashita san!" Fuji yelled. He clenched his fist. He opened his eyes and glared to Tezuka in anger.  
  
"Did I make your fan run?" He said in ridicule tone. He felt very satisfied to see Fuji's expression. To see him angry like that and give him that gaze. He smirked once again.  
  
"You look very horrified."  
  
"You.why did you do that thing?" Fuji asked with half yelled. He's really mad right now. Fuji knew that Tezuka hate him very much. But he didn't understand why he could do that cruel thing. Why did he must torn other's feeling. And why he didn't just tore that prodigy directly.  
  
"Of course it's for you. I have helped you to eject that girl. I know that you felt annoyed. Isn't that so my dear tensai?" He grinned.  
  
"No.I'm not. I'm not like you. You're a vicious person. Eventhough, it's a girl. You have no doubt to ruin everyone. I have a miss tough about you." Fuji said in anger tone.  
  
"Well..well.I don't know that you are so weak about girl's matter. I don't care about them. They're just a trash.and.."  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Tezuka felt his cheek getting hot and hurt. There's a red mark on it. He just recently conscious that Fuji had slapped him hardly. He rubbed his cheek and grinned. There was a silence overwhelmed them. Fuji felt his hand trembled, he just didn't know what he must to do. But in a second he decided to turned his body and step his feet. He just about to leave Tezuka, but he felt a hand caught his shoulder and pushed him to the grass harshly. Fuji saw Tezuka was on his top. He pinned that tensai and smirked badly.  
  
"You want to leave without said anything after hit someone, huh?" He got his face closer to Fuji. There just an inch separates them. Fuji can feel Tezuka's breath on his neck. His heart pounded faster. He couldn't say any word. Everything just gagged on his throat. He couldn't move even an inch. Tezuka wouldn't let him. He's too strong.  
  
"Hmm..You're so beautiful. No wonder everyone loves you." He stared that blue orbs deeply. Fuji felt drowning on that gaze. His heart seems can be explode anytime. 'Oh God, Why does he stare at me like that?'  
  
"But! I'm not. I hate you!" Suddenly he hit the ground beside Fuji's head and glared to him. "Don't you know how I hate to see your bliss smile. The- Happy-Always face. I hate to see it. I want to crush you so badly, Fuji."  
  
Fuji felt his body shivered hardly. That was the thing he just newly heard it. Did Tezuka hate him that much? This is the first time Tezuka said it, all of his feeling. His eyes became blurry, tears like going to flow from those blue eyes. "Why.?" He said it in low tone.  
  
"FUJIIII."  
  
They heard a voice from afar. Tezuka sighed deeply. "Looks like there'll come a disturber." He released his grasp. Fuji just saw him stood and left him. His mind is still blank. He watch Tezuka walked away without turning anymore until he lost from Fuji's sight.  
  
"Fuji." He felt a hand touched his shoulder, and he saw Saeki is the one who called him. He looks baffled.  
  
"Doushitano, Fuji? Is there anything have happened?" He said it worriedly. Fuji snapped, he closed his eyes and smiled like nothing happened.  
  
"Iie, nothing. I am just daydreaming here." He giggled. He saw Saeki still looking at him in doubt. "Hey, when did you back? Why don't you tell me before?" He shifted the topic.  
  
"Oh..I want to give you a surprise. But it seems you are not." He frowned.  
  
"Definitely NOT!" Fuji laughed. Saeki frowned again and hit the other boy's head. "Itte na!" He protested and tried to counter but he failed, Saeki is too high for him. "Hey, you won't be able to hit me Fuji." He stuck out his tongue and ran away. "Come on, break time will be over."  
  
"Ma.matte yo!" Fuji ran and chased him.  
  
TBC!  
  
I'm so sorry if Tezuka is very bad this chap. I know you guys don't like to see our buchou like that. But I really need to make him that way. I promise in the next chap. I'll fix this all, and of course Tezuka is not bad as we think in this fic desou? ^^ Ok, till the next chappie, I'll work harder to make a good fic. And don't forget to review. I'll appreciate it. Sankyu ne!! ^_^ 


End file.
